One Week of EVIL!
by CaptainWolfsbane
Summary: Fliqpy decides to play with Flaky for a week... *Sucky Summary is Sucky* Rated T for swear words in future Chapters, and Flaxy (Flakys Evil side, Fan made) is involved, so please enjoy!
1. Monday

**I'm BACK, and here's something new to celebrate that...**

**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS TIMEEEEEE!**

_MONDAY:_

Flaky quietly closed the door, and it gave a quiet click as it locked behind her. She smiled.

Privacy. A full day of Privacy, where nobody would interupt her, not even Flaxy.

She pulled her cover around her body, and tightened it, so she looked like a furry cocoon, and rocked back and forth. Deciding she was bored of the action, she slid deeper into the comfy Heaven, and clicked on her torch.

"Page two-hundred and fifty-one..." She quietly mumbled to herself. "Chapter 18, I've been postponing this for AGES..."

She silently read to herself, so caught up she didn't notice the window frame creek as a Green furred Veteran, with yellow eyes and Sharp teeth that could qualify for fangs, climbed through the opened pane, carrying a eletric Keyboard.

_'This will be HILARIOUS...'_ Was the only thought running through his mind.

The deranged War hero crawled under her double bed, and once he reached the other side, slammed his paws on the Keyboard.

"What the H-" Flaky tumbled off the bed and landed face first onto the Red floor.

'What on Earth was tha-' Before her mind had even finished the sentence, she registered the wicked Chuckling.

"EVIL!" She yelled at him.

'_I could have warned you, but you need your precious "Alone time" or in a much clearer tone, Bugger off_.' A voice in Flaky's head snickered.

_'Screw you, Flaxy..._' She replied.

Evil suddenly leaped over her bed and dived through the window.

"O...K..." Flaky paused. "Uhhh...back to Book time?"

She quickly slammed the window shut and double checked it was locked.

**Painfully short, but there's the first chapter!**

**Hey everyone, sorry for not posting in a while, but I've been busy...**

**REAL Busy. Moving house, Lessons, you know, normal stuff.**

**While I was gone, I began watching Happy Tree Friends, so now I have this love on the Pairing Flaky and Flippy, also known as F and F**

**Forgive me for being gone!**

**This is NOT a oneshot, there will be more chapters...Several, to be honest...**

**Hopefully this will be updated tomorrow!**

**C.W **


	2. Tuesday

TUESDAY:

After last nights performace, all Flaky wanted to do was read. She opened the page she was on, only to discover it had a Bear drawn on it, with the words:

"HA HA." Written on it.

Flaky growled and slammed the book shut, throwing it across the room.

"Darn, that cost me a fiver..."

Muffled laughter was picked up by her pointed ears, and she looked behind her to see Fliqpy holding a Green crayon, which he threw at her before disapering.

Flaky sighed, and began trying to remember the book stores opening time.

She hoped Cuddles had restocked...

**CHAPTER 2 is up!**

**It's really short, so I'm posting two Chapters today!**

**Please review and tell me what I need to improve on, thank you!**

**- C.W**

**Thank you everyone for the Reviews!**

**stripesthetiger11:**

**Thank you for the review! It IS based on Squib week, but will have a few changes! **

**Le Wild Bitch Appears:**

**Thank you for the review! *EPIC NAME* **

**Thanks for the facts, I was reading a few fanfictions about HTF, then I learnt people wrote about this character called 'Flaxy' So...**

**Heh heh...**

**Please review!**


	3. Wednesday

**Another chapter! **

**I SWEAR NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**

WEDNESDAY:

Flaky hummed to herself as she strung up her landery, and picked up a pair of gloves.

"Brown paper packages tied up with strings..." She repeated. "These are a few of my favorite things!"

'_Oh for fucks sake_!' A voice screamed. '_Even a dying cat could sing better than you_!'

Flaky ignored the voice, and lifted up a cover. Two green paws grasped the edges of the soft blanket, and pulled upwards to create a tent like trap.

"Wha-" Flaky began, then felt her shoe being stolen off her foot, and she blindly struggled to escape the soft trap.

**SIGHHHH...Still too short...I promise a longer chapter tomorrow!**

**I SWEAR ON FLAKYS FLAKES.**

**"Hey!"**

**SHH.**

**REVIEW REPLIESSSSSS!**

**Oncoming Shadow Storm: *PEOPLEZ CHECK OUT THIS GUYS FANFICSSSS!***

**Thank you for the review, 'cos you'll get one too!**

**You aren't the only one who thought this was great, how'd you think I felt when I read your story! BEAUTIFULLLLL *Mario accent***

**stripesthetiger11:**

**Thanks for another Review!**

**And I'm pretty sure Evil should hide...**

**FROM YOU! *RAWRRRRR***


	4. Thursday

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! **

**This is based off Squib week, so check it out, if you have the time!**

**And off we gooooooooo!**

Thursday.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and-

"You really didn't need to rip it open you know, it was my favourite bedsheet." Flaky complained.

'I did get you out didn't I?' Flaxy replied, sneer clear in her voice. 'Try blunting your Quills or something.'

"But-" Before Flaky could carry on with her debate, the doorbell rang. She sighed and put down her sewing kit, and the quater-torn sheet, and stood up, streching her muscles.

"This is great, isn't it?" She asked to no one in particular. "Just...great."

She unlocked the door, and pulled it open, to see an object flying towards her face.

It slammed into her with such force, she stumbled backwards a few steps before noting the sweet taste in her mouth.

Cake.

_Chocolate_ cake.

She already guessed what would happen next, and a familer chuckle echoed into her ears. She crossed her arms and glared at the Offeneder, then shut the door.

'What, not idiotic comment?' She growled at herself, stomping towards the sink, and washing her face. 'That cake will take _HOURS_ to get off the carpet...'

**In case someone didn't notice, I will be updating this Fanfiction EVERYDAY!**

**Yay.**

**YAY.**

**Now review :3**

**-C.W**

A big thanks to Stripesthetiger11, who had been reviewing since the start!

THANKS

)^_^(


	5. Friday

**Thank you for everyone who has Reviewed me and supported me!**

**Almost doneeeee!**

**And off we goooooooo!**

Friday:

Flaky walked along the forests while the rain pelted at her raincoat.

She simply ADORED the rain. Almost nothing else could make Flaxy shut up, so it seemed like a gift from above to her.

She stopped after noticing a pink flower, and bent down to examine it.

_'Cypress Vine' _Her brain supplied.

_'Ipomea quamoclit' , A delicate, lacy vine with bright pink flowers. Leaves are bright green and delicate like those of cypress. Attracts hummingbirds and butterflies. Self-seeded.'_

Suddenly she notice the puddle her foot was in wasn't rippling, she looked forwards and saw it was still raining.

This didn't make sense, what was- She turned her head and came face to face with a step ladder.

She sighed and looked up, seeing Fliqpy holding a big bucket, and smirking, causing Flaky to glare and pull her hood back. She frowned at the flower, that had suddenly become the most interesting thing, and didn't notice Fliqpy tip the bucket.

Darn, she should've looked up.

**Yayyyy!**

**Sorry I forgot to upload this yesterday, so I'm uploading Saturday aswell!**

**- C.W**

**REVIEW SECTION (Yayyyyyy :3)**

**Guest: Thanks for the Review! (Even though I has NOOOO idea who you issss!) Cuteness is what I'm aiming for! :D**

**Oncoming Shadow Storm: Thanks for the Review! HOLY CRAP MY FAVORITE AUTHOR HAS COMMENTED ON MAH WORK YES WTF BALLOONS! YEAHHHHHHHH!**

**The Amazing Spider Pig: Thanks for the Review! *SUCH AN AWESOME NAME!* Oink to you too! Or in my case...*HOWL!***

**P.S Thanks for checking out Oncoming Shadow Storm, SHE'S SO AMAZING OMG MY HEAD HAS EXPLODED.**

**AND A QUICK SHOUT OUT THANK YOU THING FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE RANDOMLY DECIDED TO FOLLOW MAH STORYYYYY!**

**Thanks to: Oncoming Shadow Storm *CHECK HER OUT GUYS!***

**Thanks to: The Amazing Spider Pig: *OMG THANKS FOR LINKING ME TO YOUR PAGE! :')***

**SWEET CARAMEL APPLES YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**


	6. Saturday

**Ohhhh!**

**Only One chapter...**

**And maybe an Extra...**

**Uhh...Did I say something? No, no I didn't say ANYTHING about an Extra chapter, no, no.**

**Off we goooooo!**

Saturday:

Flaky rasied the Carton of chocolate milk to her lips, when suddenly a paw slammed onto her back. Flaky coughed, causing her to spill the chocolate Heaven. She clenched her fists in anger and loudly growled, rushing to the Window to see if she could catch Fliqpy.

Giggles nudged Petunia, and pointed to the 'Hug me' sign, with a painted green paw print, attached onto the back of a Furious Flaky.

Flaky sighed and turned around and came face to face with two females, who slowly began approching her, arms spread.

They dragged her into a hug (Carefully, nobody wants wants be hurt by those prickly spikes!) as she tensed up and screeched: "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

**Thanks to the Supporters of this Story, Sorry, My laptop REFUSED to let me post this...so it's really late!**

**Tomorrow is the Finish though!**

**I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed...See you tomorrow!**

**- C.W**


	7. Sunday

**Thanks to my loyal followers, and Reviewers!**

**This should be the final chapter, But I'm gonna put in an extra, because I kept forgeting to post this!**

Sunday:

The keyboard flew through the Window, as Fliqpy lept on it, creating a loud clang. He snickered until he relised nobody was in the room.

He quietly checked the other rooms, still finding no trace of Flaky.

One room left...

Fliqpy quietly snuck into Flaky's room, searching under the bed, in the closet, everywhere.

Everywhere except the strange Carboard box by Flaky's bed. He slowly peeled away at the lid, And Flaky shot out, form and bubble wrap everywhere. The leapt suprised Fliqpy, who automaticly drew his Bowie Knife.

Flaky eyed the Knife silently, before staring at Fliqpy and muttering: "Oh, great."

"WHOAAAA!" Flaky ran out of her house, jogging faster and faster, she heard Fliqpy approch behind her, and covered her face with her arms, when suddenly Fliqpy grasped her legs, dragging her tumbling to the ground.

Then he...tickled her?

Flaky thrashed around, holding her sides as she swore her lungs were on fire.

"S-St-Hahahaha-Sto-Hehe-STOP!" She cried out, and the moment he did, she hoisted herself up for Oxygen.

His hand slithered up to her neck, and softly brushed her throat, as she repeatedly slapped it.

She straightened herself up, and attempted to stand up, only to be pulled back down by a green paw. She tilted her head, and looked at him, quickly noticing he had a blush on his cheeks. "What's wro-"

His lips met hers.

"Wow..." She breathed, and watched him run back into the forest.

'Darn right, Wow.' Flaxy agreed.

**YAY!**

**I always love happy endings :3**

**- C.W**


	8. Monday (A little Extra!)

**Here's that extra I promised you...It's SO SHORT!**

Monday.

Flaky hid under her covers, as the Window sill creeked.

The green paw lifted the covers and-

"Boo." Flaky smiled.

The End

**YAY THE ENDING!**

**How sweet... (:**

**Thanks for reading, I might start another story for my FAVOURITE couple!**

**(Flaky and Flippy) 3**

**Byeeeeee**

**- C.W**


End file.
